


Adventures in Exhibitionism

by Alpha Ella (Leviarty)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Not as pornographic as the title might imply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Alpha%20Ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek take the kids to the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Exhibitionism

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Podejrzanie ekshibicjonistyczna przygoda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677862) by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate)



Stiles swore he only looked away from a moment, bent down to pick up the bottle he'd dropped. He didn't see the harm in taking his eyes off little Bobby. Sure, the water park was big, but the kiddie park was not, and it was completely enclosed. There was no chance of anything happening in the four seconds his eyes were elsewhere.

So, naturally, Derek was completely annoyed when he returned. "Stiles," Derek said, behind him suddenly. Stiles turned. Derek was wearing his sourwolf face, which, to be honest, was his normal face. Little Laura was resting on his hip, blowing raspberries, oblivious to the rest of the world.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles," he said again, looking behind him. Stiles turned to see a little boy hopping though the fountains, bare-ass naked.

And all Stiles could do was burst out laughing, because, yeah, that was his kid alright.

"Stiles."

"What?" Stiles asked again. Nothing wrong with a little nudity, was there? "He's definitely his father's son."

"Stiles."

"Would you stop saying my name like that?"

"People are staring."

"I'm sure if he was worried about it, he wouldn't have taken his clothes off in the first place."

"Stiles."

Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fiiiiiine." He got up and walked over to Bobby.

"Papa!" Bobby said excitedly when he saw him.

"Hey kiddo. Daddy says you have to put your pants back on."

"No!"

Stiles grinned. "That's my little exhibitionist."

"Stiles," he could hear Derek growl.

"Come on, what'd you do with your pants?"

Bobby gave him a curious look that more than likely meant they'd never see those clothes again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a little boy I saw at work today. I work in a waterpark, and today I was right by the kiddie pool. I was working and whatever, then I look up, and there's a little boy running around naked, and all my brain could think was "that is totally Stiles' kid." Thus this fic was born.


End file.
